


Sometimes

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Future, Poetry, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: This are just some thoughts that needed to get out of my head. When panic strikes, there really is no escape.





	Sometimes

Sometimes.   
Do you listen to your own heart?  
Sometimes.   
At night, nothing better to do.   
Sometimes.  
Ringing ears and this constant pounding.  
Sometimes.   
Keeping you alive.   
Sometimes.   
With a racing mind and a restless body.   
Sometimes.   
What if…   
Sometimes.   
What if it suddenly wasn’t there anymore.   
Sometimes.   
You listen to your heartbeat getting faster.   
Sometimes.   
Running away from this nothing.   
Sometimes.   
Or everything.   
Sometimes.   
Feeling like you might vomit any second.   
Sometimes.   
Because you don’t know what is about to come.   
Sometimes.   
Or what is not.   
Sometimes.   
Do you even want to know?   
Sometimes.   
It’s this crushing feeling.   
Sometimes.   
Black and heavy, hanging above you like it’s supposed to crush you.   
Sometimes.   
It’s there just for you.   
Sometimes.   
Showing you the potential future you might have.   
Sometimes.   
Trying to ignore it, trying to look away.  
Because.   
Sometimes.   
You don’t know if you even want that future.   
Sometimes.   
Because.   
Sometimes.   
Life is hard and… is it worth it?   
Sometimes.   
You want it, but at the same time -   
Sometimes.   
It’s scary.   
Sometimes.   
You know you could make it.   
Sometimes.   
Can make it.   
Sometimes.   
But you can’t be sure.   
Sometimes.   
Your body rejecting your mind.   
Sometimes.   
Or your mind rejecting your body.   
Sometimes.   
Restless but with restricted movements.   
Sometimes.   
You try to escape.   
Sometimes.   
But you can’t move.   
Sometimes.   
Immobilized by fear   
Sometimes.   
What if it’d just stop?


End file.
